Every Step of the Way
by Cassandra Bartoli
Summary: Mysterious happenings in the magical world have wizards' minds reeling- can the chosen nine help save the world? It's not stupid, promise. Please read!! and review.
1. Choosing

TITLE: Every Step of the Way  
  
AUTHOR: Cassandra Bartoli  
  
SUMMARY: The chosen nine have to stay together every step of the way because dangerous things will happen to them as they begin their quest to save the magical world from destruction. Who will die? Who will give up halfway through and forsake his teammates? Who will be the one brave enough to save the world as we know it? (Kinda like RW/RR Challenge and Survivor with a magical and romantic twist)  
  
RATING: PG-13 (maybe R later…)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Cassandra, Holly, and Summer are MY characters, as is Joseph Cardwell. There will be others soon. What you already have seen before is not mine- its JK Rowling's- so don't yell at me if I do something wrong with those characters or use them in the wrong way.  
  
In the town of Cardiff, Great Britain, Harry Potter woke up. His emerald green eyes slowly opened as he let the real world materialize in front of him. He blinked. His dream had been strange- it had contained some sort of a clue that Harry couldn't get to or decipher- it had been a huge piece of parchment with the word "CLUE" written nice and big so that it was tantalizing to Harry that he could not get it. A throaty yet powerful voice had said,  
  
"Take this clue, Harry Potter, and save the wizarding world from destruction. We depend on you."  
  
Harry shook his head impatiently and jumped out of bed, ready to take his cold morning shower. It was just a stupid dream, after all- how much harm could it do?  
  
How wrong our favorite Mr. Potter was.  
  
All over England, twenty-something-year-olds were waking up, in the towns of Thurso, Inverness, Glasgow, Dundee, Liverpool, London, and Cambridge. And all had had the same dream that Harry Potter did that night. But all forgot about it as soon as they hopped into their shower- in their flat, townhouse, dorm room, or cottage. Yet this dream would play an important part in the lives of these eight people, including Harry Potter. They just didn't know it yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You must come at once," Summer Lyon read aloud, "Make haste, we need you accomplished wizards to perform a complicated task. Please meet the others and myself at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, then we shall Apparate to an undisclosed location- and I will tell you what you have to do. Sincerely, Joseph Cardwell."  
  
Summer looked at her fiancée Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"What's this all about?" she asked, puzzled. Seamus shrugged his broad shoulders, and replied,  
  
"I'm not really sure. But this Cardwell character sounds like he really needs our help- so I say let's go for it. When are we supposed to meet this guy?"  
  
"Today," Summer said simply.  
  
"I haven't even shaved yet, and you're telling me today?" Seamus exclaimed. Summer laughed, then said,  
  
"Well hurry up! We obviously haven't got all day."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassandra Bartoli waited, shivering inside her woolen coat. She still hadn't gotten used to brutal English winters after a year with her grandparents in Mexico. A lock of honey-brown colored hair fell into Cassie's tan face, she brushed it away. Where was everybody? Or was it someone she didn't know? Cassie pushed open the creaky door to the Leaky Cauldron, and a bell jingled her arrival merrily to the bartender, who offered her a good Scottish beer with his pleasant Irish accent.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a piña colada, would you?" she asked instead.  
  
"A pine tree what?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Never mind, thanks though," Cassie replied. Out of the corner of her hazel eyes she saw a large group of her Hogwarts friends, including Holly Clairsworth, Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holly shrieked with delight when she saw Cassie, her best friend whom she hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Cassie! How are you? You look wonderful," she exclaimed, rushing over to Cassandra to envelop her in a huge bear hug.  
  
"I'm fine, Hols, thanks. You look great too! It's been such a long time since I've seen you!" Cassie returned warmly.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. Hey, listen, did you get an owl from a Joseph Cardwell?" Holly asked.  
  
Cassandra nodded.  
  
"Great! Then we're all in this together," Holly said, gesturing to the table that was surrounded with their friends.  
  
Just then the door bell jingled merrily again, and in fell four snow- covered people, which turned out to be Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Summer, and Seamus.  
  
Holly's cheeks flushed pink when she saw Draco, yet acted normal. Her childish crush was over, right?  
  
After many hellos and how-are-yous, a stocky, middle-aged man came over to the now rowdy and boisterous table.  
  
"I'm glad to see this group is enjoying each others' company. You'll be with each other for quite a long time."  
  
"The voice!" Hermione said. Everyone looked at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
"I'm not insane, Harry, stop laughing. You're the voice from my dream! You told me..oh, never mind. You're Joseph Cardwell, though, I presume," Hermione finished, scrunching up her nose.  
  
"I am indeed, Ms. Granger. I am also the voice from your dream. I inflicted that dream upon you all, to give you a clue into what you would be doing. I am a powerful wizard, I don't deny it, and I've come to ask your help to save the wizarding world. I will explain later, at our meeting. Shall I buy you some drinks?"  
  
Most of the group sat, stunned.  
  
"Well, "said Cassandra, breaking the silence that stretched over the table, "I would like a strawberry daiquiri, if they have one. If not, I'll take a butterbeer, thanks."  
  
"How can you be so nonchalant?" Summer asked Cassie, "This is saving the world we're talking about, you know."  
  
Cassie shrugged.  
  
"All in a day's work for Ms. Bartoli, I presume," Joseph Cardwell smiled, "Can I get anyone else something to drink?"  
  
Everyone loosened up at this, and they all thoroughly enjoyed their chat. After a half-hour in the Leaky Cauldron, Mr. Cardwell stood up and said,  
  
"Well, its' best that we Apparate from here. Are you all ready to go?"  
  
The group all nodded, Holly and Ginny looking queasy.  
  
"Loosen up, you guys," Cassie said, "it'll be fun."  
  
"Fun? FUN? You call going somewhere to learn about how to save the world FUN??? You need to check yourself into St. Mungo's. If you won't, I will," Ginny muttered.  
  
Joseph smiled.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The group, which had been clustered around their coffee table, was immediately shrouded in a veil of sapphire and violet star dust, that shimmered before their open eyes. They blinked, almost all at the same time, and found themselves in a comfortably decorated library.  
  
Ron walked over to the curtained window, and peered outside.  
  
"That's funny. I can't see a thing," he said, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I have put charms on these windows so that you do not see what is going on in the outside world. I have also bewitched the house to withstand and hexes your enemies might throw onto it, if they find out where you are stationed. But let me start from the beginning," Cardwell replied.  
  
Now, even Cassandra (The Brave) Bartoli was looking scared.  
  
Draco cleared his throat, and spoke.  
  
"Is this as serious as it sounds, Mr. Cardwell? I don't know if I'm up to it…"  
  
Holly's face showed concern, but Summer whispered under her breath,  
  
"Spoiled bastard."  
  
"Please, call me Joe," Cardwell said, "And yes, Mr. Malfoy, this is as serious as I have made it sound. Even more, in fact. I also believe you are completely up to it, as I chose you. Therefore, there will be no backing out now, since you have come this far, and had the guts to show up to the meeting."  
  
"But.." Draco began.  
  
"No buts," insisted Joe, and Draco fell silent.  
  
Now, Harry finally spoke.  
  
"So, Joe, what is the situation that needs our help?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, I was just getting to that. Sit down, all of you. This will be a long story." The young people complied.  
  
"As you all very well know, there used to be a great wizard named Lord Voldemort, who met his downfall in Harry Potter about twenty two years ago. Later, he rose to power once again, and foolishly tried to take over Hogwarts, and later the world. You also know that Albus Dumbledore finished Voldemort off that year- but Voldemort is not as gone as you might think. His spirit inhabits every room in wizard houses. His presence is always on our minds, we always think about him. One person, that you are not familiar with, was chosen to hold the spirit of Voldemort in his evil soul, and has spread Voldemort's spirit to others through a useful little charm, known as Spiritus Mobilarbus en Hartes. This group has steadily risen to power, taking in more members each day, each second, into their Dark grasp. What I want you to do is to use your powers to their fullest extent. And I not only mean your wizarding powers, yet your mental powers. The clues to saving the world are yet to be found. All I can tell you is this- you must learn to coap."  
  
"Sir, how can we cope if we don't know what we're dealing with?" Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Ahh, Ms. Weasley, I did not say C-O-P-E, I said C-O-A-P. You must figure this statement out before you embark on you mission. Please do not be hasty, this is a very dangerous journey and could result in death. Now, about your living quarters. This group will be stationed here, in this very secluded mansion, hidden from view from the human eye, and can only be seen through the right kind of bewitched Pensieve, which is found in the deepest, darkest, and safest place on the Earth. You are not permitted to open the windows, or leave the house through the one door there is. This door is to remain closed at all times. It is the door that holds the clue to saving the world, but cannot be opened without the key you must acquire from your treks. You each have your own personal bedroom, which have been decorated to what I think are your tastes. You will never run out of food, it will keep reappearing after you have used it. I trust you have good cooks here, as you will not be able to rely solely on microwaveable items, and cannot call for a pizza. That is all I need to say. For now, please think about coap-ing, and I will talk to you all again soon. My last stament is this- stay together EVERY STEP OF THE WAY."  
  
And with that, Cardwell disappeared with a pop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: now what will happen?? What will be the group's reaction?? Will they find out what "coap" means? (its' an acronym for something- see if you can figure it out!) anyways…I hope you like my story- if so, press that button called review and submit it!! If you don't like it, you can tell me too- just please don't be like-"You're a friggin jerk- you obviously don't know…"- that is what one of my reviewers did for my L/J. I don't get it. (Okay Cass, shut your trap) REVIEW AND STAY TUNED!!) 


	2. Exploring

Disclaimer: the characters in this story belong to the wonderful JK Rowling who won't be wonderful for long unless she publishes the next book!! Holly Clairsworth, Summer Lyon, and Cassandra Bartoli are my characters. So is Joe.  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
The young people sat congregated around the coffee table, stunned. Cardwell hadn't even let them ask any questions, and so many were flying around in their inquisitive minds. A fire crackled sharply in the brick fireplace, and Hermione jumped.  
  
"Well," she said, "I think we need to find our bedrooms and eat. Then we'll talk about what we need to do to help Mr. Cardwell. And the world," Hermione added as an afterthought.  
  
Harry nodded, his brow wrinkled in thought.  
  
"Let's explore this mansion. Maybe it holds some clues too," he said.  
  
The entire group stood up, almost in unison, and silently they filed out of the library. Upon entering the main hallway, which was hardwood floored with a maroon runner, Holly gasped.  
  
"It's so gorgeous!" she said breathlessly.  
  
"I see some stairs- let's go find our quarters," Cassie said, pointing to a mahogany staircase about 50 feet away.  
  
One by one, the group climbed the sturdy stairs, and all entered the first room to the left. This room was painted a light shade of green, with a sanded wood floor accented by white rugs. The large queen bed was adorned by white sheets and green pillows. There was also a desk, a bookcase, and a door that led to a blue bathroom.  
  
"This would be mine," said Ginny happily, "I've got great closet space too!" (A/N: you can see we've been house-hunting!)  
  
The next room the group came to, the second on the left, was wallpapered with blue. The bedspread was greenish-yellow, and the wooden floors were polished to a shine. The large bay windows let in a lot of light, but held no view for Ron, since this was his room.  
  
Each of the other members of the group found their room décor to their liking. After exploring the upstairs, they decided to go up into the attic.  
  
As the mobile stairs creaked down from the ceiling, a dusty brown room came into view. Slowly Seamus climbed the rickety stairs.  
  
"Lot's of space up here," he said to the others' upturned faces, "But something's odd. Just this feeling I have that I'm not supposed to be up here."  
  
Summer knit her perfectly sculpted brows together, then started up the stairs after Seamus.  
  
"Wait! Don't come up here," Seamus whispered, "I hear something…"  
  
The next moment, Summer uttered a small shriek as Seamus toppled down the stairs, forcing her to jump quickly down.  
  
"Don't come up here again!" a voice floated down from the attic, "Or you will be punished."  
  
Harry, who had been holding the stairs down in place, let them go up with a clang. He then quickly locked the entrance to the attic.  
  
"Let's go downstairs," Hermione softly said, "We really need to talk."  
  
The group went quickly down the stairs, and as they reached the kitchen, they found Joseph Cardwell sitting at the table reading the newspaper.  
  
"Ah," he smiled and looked up, "I see you've met our resident ghost. Don't be afraid, he's in a bad mood in the afternoon. Actually, he will be helpful to solving your mystery- but make sure you contact him around midnight- that's when he's the most honest and good-tempered. Lolly, that's what he's called, is really a smart ghost and remembers everything that he has experienced. And what he has experienced has to do with your quest. Make yourselves dinner, have a nice long talk. I will be back in the morning."  
  
And Cardwell disappeared again.  
  
Cassandra moved to the cabinet and started rummaging through it.  
  
"What do you guys want for dinner? I can make you Italian, Spanish, or Mexican dishes- and if you really want to sample my disgusting British and French cuisine you can," she smiled.  
  
"Cass, how can you shrug major things off like that?" Holly asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I'm not shrugging them off- I'm just following Joe's advice. Really, you guys have to stop being so serious, or you'll be too scared of the things yet to come. Now, what do you want?"  
  
"She's right," Ron nodded, "If you don't mind, I'd like some paella- if we've got shrimp and mussels and all the good stuff."  
  
"Sounds yummy," Hermione said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the last remains of the flavored rice was being cleaned from the plates, Summer sat back with a groan.  
  
"My goodness, Cass. That was great. Where did you learn to cook like that?"  
  
"Thanks, and my abuela taught me during my stay in Mexico after graduation. The rest my parents taught me."  
  
Holly stood up, and stacked the empty plates on top of one another, then carried them to the sink.  
  
"All right, I say we go into the family room to talk about what we need to do," Draco said.  
  
The group went into the more modern family room, where there was a television and a sound system.  
  
"Yes! I can watch the game tonight!" Ron said, and made a dash for the expensive looking leather couch.  
  
"Ron," Ginny said, "We need to talk."  
  
Those who didn't fit on the couch pulled up poufs or armchairs to sit on. Cassie walked in with mugs of steaming hot chocolate.  
  
"Just thought it might be nice," she said, then curled up in a blue armchair, hands clutched around her yellow mug.  
  
"Okay," Draco said, "Who wants to start? I think that either Harry or Hermione should lead these things, they seem to have the best ideas."  
  
"I agree," Holly said, a little loudly, while Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Well," Harry began, "This is what I think. We each should be assigned to a certain part of the task of solving this mystery, since its not exactly a mission quite yet. We have to start with the 'coap' acronym- who's good with words? Wait- I shouldn't have asked. Herm, do you want to try and solve the acronym?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so- you guys can help me though, because I'm till a little confused," Hermione said, then sipped her hot chocolate.  
  
"All right," Harry continued, "This is what I think. Once we find out what this acronym means, we can start researching for information we'll need to solve this case and save the world. I bet a bunch of clues are hidden around this old place, besides Lolly, so I think we should all do some investigating tomorrow. I'll pair you guys up, I don't think any of us should go alone after what happened today in the attic. Then maybe we should make a map of all the rooms and, if there are any, secret passageways. Later we'll go on from there."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"That sounds fair," he said.  
  
"I think I'll pair you now, and then Ron can watch his game," Harry continued, "How about Cassie and Ron, Holly and Draco, Summer, Seamus, and Ginny, and me and Hermione. Is that OK with everyone?"  
  
"Mmhmm," Cassie mumbled, staring into the cocoa powder remains in her mug.  
  
Suddenly she jerked her head up, and exclaimed,  
  
"Something's written in the powder in my mug! And it's a moving message that's kind of long, come see- quick!"  
  
Everyone rushed over to the plush armchair where Cassie was sitting. She held the mug up, and Ginny started to spell out the message.  
  
"A stationery store will give you a clue to your acronym puzzle. There are many clues hidden in the mansion, the most important one being hidden in the only 45 degree angle in the house, found in a secret room connected to the den. Find it, and you will be well on your way."  
  
"Magic is really something," Cassie said in awe. She was a half- blood, and magical things had never ceased to surprise her.  
  
Hermione eased herself onto the couch, her fair face etched with thought, and her eyebrows curved in puzzlement. Wheels seemed to be turning in her brain, and everyone sensed that, so they stayed silent.  
  
"A stationery store…coap…how…" Hermione muttered to herself. After about five minutes, her face cleared.  
  
"I think I have it."  
  
(A/N: Do you guys have it? You'll see in the next chapter what the acronym stands for, and then all the action continues on from there. It'll be a lot more exciting, I promise. Before I forget- some of the plot is derived from a story called Chasing Death, Finding Love by emeraldfairy. But I don't need to cite that because I am emeraldfairy along with Holly Clairsworth and Summer Lyon, other authors on this site (and my best friends). Just wanted to tell you guys that so that you don't flame me or report me in case you've read that really dumb story. Ciao and review!!!!) 


	3. Finding

DISLCAIMER: you know the story…and if you don't just look at my other disclaimers…I don't fell like writing it again…R/R!!  
  
"What is it? At least, what do you think it is?" Ginny asked quickly, and everybody else leaned forward so they wouldn't miss it.  
  
"Well, Cassie's message said a stationery store will give us an acronym clue. A stationery store sells paper supplies, and other things like that. So wouldn't it make sense for the acronym to be clue on a parchment ?" Hermione said.  
  
"That does make sense…only we can't get out to a store to get parchment," Hary grumbled, his face looking downcast once more.  
  
"Maybe they meant a storeroom somewhere in the house where there's a bunch of parchment," Holly said, "But why would you want a storeroom full of parchment is beyond me."  
  
"So you could solve the mystery, I bet," said Summer, "Maybe Joe or someone else put that parchment there for when we figured out the acronym clue."  
  
"I have no idea, personally," Ron announced, "Why don't we sleep on it?"  
  
Ginny yawned.  
  
"Thanks for punctuating my point, Gin," Ron laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, the sun found Cassandra up and at it, making breakfast for the rest of the housemates. She was singing "Whistle While You Work," to herself while stiring the blueberry pancake batter. As the pan heated on the stove, Cassie added water to the vase of yellow roses on the table, and set out blue cloth napkins for everyone. Just as she was finishing the last two pancakes, Ron walked in, sniffing the air appreciatively. He was soon followed by the rest of the roomies.  
  
"Thanks, Cass," Harry said, "I hereby appoint you to resident cook."  
  
Cassie smiled, then set the plate stacked high with pancakes on the table. Everyone attacked it.  
  
After all had eaten their share of pancakes and had drunk a glass of orange juice, urged by the "mom" of the house, the group moved into the den once again to plan the day.  
  
"We have to look for a storeroom and a secret room that adjoins the den today. That's where the clues are supposed to be. Cassie, Ron, Hermione, and I will take the downstairs- the rest of you explore the upstairs. Do not go into the attic. We'll talk to Lolly some other time," Harry said, and the group separated.  
  
"Okay- Herm and I will take the den, family room, office, kitchen, and dining room. You two take the living room, maids quarters, rec room, and bathroom. You can also look around the hallways. We should look near the floor for knick-knacks that may open a secret passage, and knock on the walls to find hollow spots. Mark them, though, we'll knock down walls later."  
  
Cassie nodded, then walked into the living room. Ron followed.  
  
"I'll take this side of the room, OK?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't really care," Ron mumbled. Cassandra looked at him for a moment before banging on the walls with her fists.  
  
For the next hour, the brick mansion shook with the sound and force of nine hands banging on its walls. Then it stood silent as they examined the areas near the floor and near the ceiling for objects that might open a secret door.  
  
Harry and Hermione had decided to search the den last, since they knew for sure that something would be adjoined to it. As Harry knocked on a wood panel, he discovered a hollow spot.  
  
"I think this is it," he said to Hermione, then marked it with a piece of paper that said 'investigate'.  
  
Soon, Harry called upstairs to the other groups that it was time for lunch and break.  
  
The upstairs people all came down with empty hands.  
  
"Used all our 'investigate' signs," Seamus proudly said.  
  
"This house seems like it has a lot of secrets," Holly agreed.  
  
Cassie had prepared a quick lunch for the group, and all congregated around the kitchen table to eat, and to discuss what they had found.  
  
**SORRY SO SHORT, BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING THAT WOULD MAKE THIS STORY LONGER FOR NOW. PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING!! I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER, AND THERE'LL BE SOME ROMANCE SCENES BETWEEN HARRY AND HERMIONE!! REVIEW!!** 


End file.
